The Big Day
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: The story of how Jim Gordon married his future wife, became commissioner, and became a father all unfolds. However no matter how well they plan out every detail even Jim can't predict who the surprise wedding crasher will be. Chaos and lunacy is sure to unfold especially when a certain someone objects.
1. Chapter 1

Tabitha stood in the room she once fought and killed Barbara in it was almost exactly a year ago it was funny how things worked out here she was hiding with Jim from Penguin and to top it all off she was pregnant. Yeah Tabitha Galavan of all people ended up with a bun in the oven. The most shocking part was who the father was.

She just kept starring at the repaired corner it was where Barbara had died "I'm sorry." Tabitha murmured. Thinking about it what she had done, yes Barbara had shot Butch in the head and yes Barbara tried to kill Tabitha but as much as Tabitha wanted to deny it, Tabitha still cared about her. She was all alone after that nothing was ever the same.

She heard footsteps approaching the door way she was nervous and so she got her gun ready. "Easy Tabitha it's just me."

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him "You had me going there Gordon."

"You know you are pregnant with my child Tabitha you could just call me by my first name." He replied handing her a bag of groceries.

She glared at him "It's not like I asked for this Gordon."

"I know neither did I." He replied.

Tabitha broke into a hysterical fit of laughter "It's almost kind of sick and funny when you think about it. You and me we were both with Barbara and we ended up sleeping together while drunk you because well when don't you have a reason to drink and me because Butch or Cyrus doesn't even remember me. Though you were more drunk then I was. Oh, if Theo could see me now he'd have a field day with this. God must have sick sense of humor and an even sicker sense of karma."

"What makes you say that?"

"I killed Penguin's mother and now he's out to kill me and my- I mean our unborn child." She shook her head distraught "I guess maybe that's why I ran into Selina maybe I was supposed to learn to care for someone else before I could be well this. I may not look it but my family is deeply religious Jim. I actually was something of a rebel believe it or not."

Out of the blue Jim asked "How do you want to raise her or him…" Gordon stopped now considering another possibility "or them?"

Tabitha stopped she hadn't even thought about that "I don't know. I'm not exactly from a normal family Jim. I was raised in a cult that was a family only in name. I wouldn't even begin to know how to be a mother Selina was one thing but…" Tabitha began to tear up.

Jim watched her cry she was so different from when she first came to Gotham her outfit was the same one she wore when she worked for Barbara but her hair wasn't in a ponytail she wasn't even wearing her gloves maybe that was why Jim felt sorry for her these subtle changes in her appearance made her look more human so to comfort her said "My father and Uncle were part of the Court of Owls and they had my father killed and drove my Uncle to suicide. If things had worked out differently with my father I might have been a willing legacy member for the Court."

Tabitha looked up at him a little confused "I don't understand why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I just figured it'd make you feel better to know that your family isn't the only screwed up one. Besides after the Tetch Virus I'd be a hypocrite to act like there were any saints left in this city. I-" Jim stopped not really able to admit the "the truth is I killed Theo with Penguin because I hated him and part of me enjoyed doing it but I'm sorry I did it and if I could go back and change things I would and when I was infected I let that side of me out again, Fish said it was the real me and when I drove a blade into her and watched as Oswald cried and held her I felt alive. I didn't even mind him calling me a monster. So, if you are afraid that you'll be the worse parent don't because I have you beat I think."

Tabitha didn't say anything she just stayed quiet for a while then when she saw Jim about to walk out the door no doubt planning to sleep in his car or something "I killed Barbara." She didn't know why she said it or why she pointed to the corner where Barbara had been electrocuted "Right there I did it because she took Butch from me but I originally was planning to kill her with Butch the irony is he went behind my back to do it on his own because he knew it would break my heart if I killed her and he was right. I regret killing her and I regret…" She stopped choosing to finally call him by his name "Jim, regret is something I'm not use to feeling. You should also know I'm a cop killer I killed a member of your Strike Force I stepped on his neck and I could have just let him go but I chose to kill him because back then I-" She stopped again clearly struggling "I enjoyed killing and you know I left Theo behind and you probably know I killed his mother by stabbing her in the back and I enjoyed do it but now I just-"

Jim Gordon watched surprised to see her so vulnerable and even more shocked Tabitha was on the verge of tears. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I'm telling you this Jim because you are better than me you are not the monster out the two of us you are the most human. I'm the monster got it? Not you." Tabitha was now crying her tears were like a river.

"I haven't seen you cry Tabitha since I found you stabbed by Theo." Jim said not sure why her crying was such a surprise. This was for some reason the first time he ever saw her as a human being.

"What I can't cry?" She stood up clearly upset "My family raised me to treat love like a weakness! Except they also taught me to value loyalty and it wasn't until I fought Barbara that I realized it was because I loved Butch and when I became friends with Selina I started to finally understand what it means to truly care about someone. Selina like Butch was one of the first few people to really see me as a person! I was a tool a living weapon to my family and you know what? I was disowned for my betrayal well actually I took the fall for Silver's failures I made it sound like Silver was the model niece I even said she tried saving him! I did this because I thought I was being loyal but I realize now it was an act of love." She sat back down now bursting into tears "When I went to Butch after Theo's plan failed it was because I had nowhere else to go but still I played it like I did. Did you know sometimes coma patients can hear what's happening around them?"

"What's that got to do with?" Jim stopped as soon as he realized what she meant.

"Butch told me I was the only one who laughed at his jokes, and that wasn't afraid of him. He called me his partner. That's why I left him because I hated myself for using him and I didn't understand what love was. Then when we were abducted by Nygma he said it was okay and I just… I needed to save him! Do you know why I wanted Nygma dead? Not because he cut off my hand but because he hurt Butch! Butch was a standup guy. Maybe not by your standards but Butch was a standup guy! Butch never did anything to Nygma and still that four eyed freak treated him like dirt! Butch was loyal to Penguin and got nothing but pain and misery for his trouble so tell me if good and evil exist where do people like you, me and Butch fall into it all because Butch was a good man!"

"I'll be honest Tabitha… I don't think good and evil exist. Not anymore all we can do try and forgive the past. That's the only way we walk out of this and survive Penguin. For men like him Tabitha and for men like Riddler love is a source of weakness but I think for people like me and maybe even you love is a source of strength it's why we are both alive and how we've continued to survive and I think you and I are…" He stopped almost nervous to finish.

"You think we're what?" Tabitha was now completely confused.

"We clearly have screwed up families, I care for Bruce just like you care for Selina, so I think you and I are almost like a reflection of each other. I've been trying to hide my darkness my whole life and you seem try and hide whatever light is inside of you so maybe… maybe we're supposed to save each other and it took this kid and a night of drunken sex to bring us together. I'm not asking if you want to be soul mates or anything it's just whatever dark place your stuck in maybe I'm there to. Maybe we can help each other you don't need to be alone anymore." Jim held out his hand "I know someone who can take care of Penguin he gave me this weird watch I just press a button and he shows up. I'm hesitant to do it but we are running out of options."

"You're saying this man can save us and our child?" She asked growing hopeful.

"I think so yes. He said he wanted me as an ally. I thought he was crazy but if it means saving our child I'll make a deal with him and I want to make a promise to you."

"What promise?"

"If I manage to live through this I'll marry you Tabitha that way we can raise this kid together. Besides a spouse can refuse to testify that way what we've said to each other will no longer be a concern. What do you say?"

Tabitha took a deep breath "Well Jim, I'm not happy about this situation if I am being honest. However I don't want to have to kill you and explain why you aren't part of this child's life when our child starts asking questions. So, if I accept and agree to become your wife we are going to have to set some ground rules."

"Naturally."

She smiled deviously "Glad we agree. First rule we buy a house a nice one not one of those crappy houses or apartments in Gotham. I want this child to have a nice big home. Second rule I want this child to have a stable home and that means we must share a room with separate beds that we will push together every morning so we can create the illusion for this child that we are a real couple. Third rule if we do this our child has to hear about my past from me when I decide it's right. I want this child Jim to form his or her own opinion of me before he or she knows what a monster I really am. So, with that being said I swear on my love for our child that I will never betray you and with the exception of those rules anything you say goes I'll be the perfect wife for you on the surface if it means this child grows up normal and happy."

Jim paused surprisingly moved by her words "And I swear on my love for our child that I will never betray you and that I will always be loyal to you. You will never have to worry about me mistreating you because I'll swear you'll at least have me as a partner from now on."

"There's one more thing…" Tabitha said composing herself as she crossed her arms and crossed her legs "I want you to get down on one knee and ask like a proper gentleman to marry me."

"Are you kidding me?" Gordon asked in a state of disbelief.

"No, I'm not and besides rings weren't always part of the proposal shtick that was something diamond companies made to monopolize on engagements. So, if you ask me Corporate America is where the real criminals are." Tabitha said straightening her posture only to drop the false confidence when her eyes met his "Okay I just want to say to our child that you proposed and I want to be telling our child the truth when I say it."

Jim quickly got down on one knee surprising Tabitha a little "Jim? You are actually going to do it here?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Well… yeah but I mean your proposing in the place I killed our ex. That doesn't seem a little messed up to you?"

Jim strange as may sound started laughing "This is Gotham, Tabitha we live in a city where two former mental patients and well-known murderers were elected into public office, we live in a city where a man dresses up like a bat and nobody batts and eye. I think this is normal by comparison. So, Tabitha Galavan will you do me the honor of helping me raise this child and making sure she or he's safe?"

Tabitha smiled not because she loved him but because she appreciated the gesture "Alright but I do have an idea as to how we can make sure this kid grows up safe one I think you will like very much."

 _ **Mayor Aubrey James Residence…**_

Aubrey James had just turned off his TV after finishing his dinner. It was business as usual for the mayor he enjoyed his life and he enjoyed having it easy so what if he took a bribe here and there it wasn't like he was the only corrupt politician in Gotham.

After putting away the dishes in the sink he started to head for bed when he saw in his living room James Gordon "Hi mind I ask you to sit down Mayor?"

"What are you doing here Gordon I'll have your badge-" Before he could finish he felt a gun press against his back then heard an all too familiar and frightening voice.

"Be nice Aubrey or am I going to have to punish you like the good old days you know with the box?" Tabitha asked clearly enjoying his fear.

"Uh what I meant to say is-" Aubrey was now completely terrified "welcome to my home can I get you both anything?"

"Now that's some nice hospitality Aubrey you were right honey. He does know how to be nice." Jim smirked.

"Honey?" Aubrey didn't understand what Jim met well it finally occurred to him when he had a moment to think "No."

Tabitha giggled excited "Yeah we're engaged and expecting!"

"How the hell… Jim Gordon killed your brother."

Tabitha scowled pressing the gun into his skin hurting him "And I abandoned my brother to die and he came back and stabbed me what's you point?"

"Um- nothing I- I didn't mean anything buy it."

Jim sigh signaling for Tabitha to lighten up "I'll get straight to the point. We need you to do two things for us and if you don't I'm going to let my fiancé here have a fun night with you while I go out and buy a six pack of beer."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Resign from office and appoint someone more qualified as your replacement." Jim ordered speaking as though what he said was a definite outcome.

"Are you crazy? After what this bitch and your psycho whore ex did to me-" Before he could finish Jim walked up and hit Aubrey in the face "Enough. I'm done playing nice. Now when you were my fiancés guest she and Barbara took pictures of you pictures you don't want to see the light of day they even filmed some of it."

"All of it actually he really likes submission Jim." Tabitha added nonchalantly.

"Huh you don't say. Well anyway Aubrey listen it's your choice resign and appoint who I tell you to or face public embarrassment and ridicule. To be honest when I saw them I just fell in love with her even more it was great watching you squirm and if you really want to know the truth when I first found you with that box I wanted to kiss the genius that came up with that idea. Especially after how you know screwed with me my first year." Jim spoke with such anger and sarcasm it almost reminded Tabitha of when she and Butch went to Oswald's and she taunted him. She started to understand why he thought of them as reflections of each other.

"Jim your sweet." Tabitha gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Taby. It's alright if I call you that every now and, then right?"

"Um…" She paused not understanding what she was feeling it felt like when Butch told her he loved her she didn't understand that feeling back then either all she could say was "Sure."

Aubrey sighed "Who do you want me to appoint Jim?"

"I never thought you'd ask." Jim smiled.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Mayor Aubrey James stood at the podium, surrounded by reporters "Good evening everyone." He tugged on his tie while sweating "I would just like to say I am glad you could all join me this morning as I have a very important announcement to make. I have enjoyed serving this city but the sad fact is-" He looked back behind seeing Tabitha Galavan and Jim Gordon sitting with city officials and politicians not a lick of what he was about to say was true but and it was prewritten by Jim and Tabitha well mostly Tabitha she surprisingly had a gift for speech writing "I have failed this city." Aubrey continued "We all have and we cannot go back. No matter how much we may want to forget the sins we commit and the way they shape us, our friends, our families and even our dear city the way our sins shape these things cannot be over looked. We have all sadly failed our beloved city. All I can do is make the right choice for once in my sorry life. So, effective immediately I am stepping down and appointing the sister of our late Mayor Theo Galavan, as my replacement I hope in time you come to recognize her not for the person see is said to have been but by who she proves herself to be. Questions?"

The crowd of reporters were suddenly in an uproar "Aubrey how can you defend nominating a woman with her reputation into public office?"

"Well-" Aubrey choked up looking back at a clearly interested Tabitha "I will say this that is an excellent question however I will remind you that like her late brother Tabitha has never been convicted of any crimes she has allegedly committed. Which more than I can say for Ex-Mayor Oswald Cobblepot and his former associate Edward Nygma. Both of which were convicted murderers and both of whom were appointed into office not long after each of their respective release. Oswald Cobblepot even confessed to the murder of the late Theo Galavan. I am of course referring to the first time. Next question?"

"Mr. James." An older female reporter began "What qualifications does Miss Galavan have? From what I understand she was mostly invisible and rarely made any public appearances on her brother's behalf. As far as I or rather the city knows her only job experience is co-owning a club with the late former socialite turned notorious crime queen Barbara Kean."

"I understand your concern again an excellent question however in that regard her job history is little to no different from Oswald Cobblepot and I will say again that unlike Mr. Cobblepot, Miss Galavan has never been convicted nor was Miss Kean and before you start with those absurd rumors it was determined Miss Kean died alone and from electrocution resulting in bad wiring in her alleged safe house which I will add was being considered for demolishment by the city due to multiple preexisting safety hazard reports. Furthermore unlike Mr. Cobblepot, Miss Galavan comes from a good family and background she is also as you all know the sister of a late mayor and was-" Aubrey clenched the wooden podium with his hand concealing his anger and fear "at her brother's side for everything he did so she likely has some idea of how politics work. Now without further delay I will give your new mayor the floor."

Aubrey quickly walked to the back watching Tabitha pass him she wasn't showing yet, but then again that didn't matter word like Jim Gordon and her screwing each other in a night of drunken sex spread fast and the news of her pregnancy spread even faster she stopped for a moment it was strange for Jim seeing her nervous she always seemed either angry or composed he'd seen a lot of different sides to her that he didn't expect "I want to take this time to thank Aubrey for his years of service and I just want to say I look forward to helping make this city-" She stopped herself surprising the crowd and even Jim as this wasn't planned then she tore up her notes "I'm sorry I was going to try and make a line about making this city safe again but I'd be stealing from Oswald Cobblepot. More importantly I'd be lying, and I'm trying to be more honest these days. I understand I don't have the most clean history but I have recently had a special someone enter my life and I want to leave this world as someone she or he can be proud of. Gotham is not safe it never was, I know it you know it we all know it." She took a deep breath "I'm not going to act like I'm a saint or even pretend I have a capacity for being easy going I'm not my brother I don't have charisma or charm or even tact. Like Gotham I have a past a dark one but like Gotham I can be more I can be better we can all be better so I promise you this that at least you will have a mayor that like your city is a work in progress. You will have a mayor who says she wants to better this city and actually mean it. It's better than what this city has had in the past but I can't fix this city alone I'll need all of you no, I'll need all of us working together. It's only by working together and forgiving the past and facing our darker selves by accepting light and darkness together that we can make Gotham better and so I'm effectively appointing-"Jim leaned in not sure what Tabitha was doing he almost jumped out of his seat with fear when she said "my fiancé James Gordon as Commissioner, before you ask I'm appointing him because Jim Gordon is one of the best people in this city he has his faults but it is from his mistakes that he has become the Commissioner this city needs. I will now take your questions."

The Iceberg Lounge…

Penguin looked at the screen he was practically foaming at the mouth at the sight "Mayor Galavan…" He read the screen still in disbelief "Mayor Galavan… Mayor Galavan!"

"Wow calm down Oswald." Ivy said in her usual easy, going tone "No need to get upset."

"Upset?" He stood up from his chair hobbling over to her getting in Ivy's face "I am not upset I am distraught and furious!" He shouted huffing and puffing "That bitch Tabitha stabbed my sweet mother in the back Ivy. IN THE BACK!" He hobbled over to the TV and started hitting it "Now she's mayor, engaged to Jim Gordon who stabbed Fish right in the front and in front of me and to make matters worse she made him the police commissioner!" Ivy started to speak but Penguin put his finger to her lips shushing her "There are three key points of controlling Gotham, the police and the politicians otherwise considered high societies elite. I barely control any of Gotham's underworld thanks to Ed. They could crush me with how much power they now have."

"So… what your saying is they control most of the power in Gotham and have gone from having no power to having more power than you?"

"Yes!" Penguin screamed her face "This is a nightmare. How did they even get together it makes no sense."

"Well… Jim knows Bruce Wayne, Bruce knows Selina and I think Selina has been hanging out with Tabitha and yeah Bruce and Selina were fighting but those two always fight and get back together I'm not even joking you can start a series of gambling rackets on when they break up and get back together maybe Jim and Tabitha met through Selina and Bruce. Also, they both dated Barbara Kean and from what I understand she had a thing for protective types especially when they babied and coddled her so maybe Jim and Tabitha just had more in common than people realized. There's also the hit you put out on them both so maybe it's like desperate times and all that."

"Huh. Very valid points. Still I wonder how this happened."

 _ **Some Weeks Earlier at Selina and Tabitha's Hideout…**_

"Not much of a hideout." Jim said looking at the door to the abandoned mechanics shop. He was here because he wanted to talk to Selina about her and Bruce he recently learned about what was happening and he just wanted to see if he could help. Bruce and her, were after all equally stubborn.

He knocked at the door and it just opened and not even shut "Some security." He walked in following the mess the whole place looked like it had been wrecked which it had Tabitha had previously been attacked and long with Selina survived but they didn't have much money left so while Selina was out getting cash Tabitha was left there to brainstorm "Hello anyone there?" He kept walking the inside was surprisingly nice it had a small bar a couch TV and then he saw her walk down half-dressed clearly hung over she had only a black bathrobe and back panties the robe was open leaving her chest exposed. The saddest part Tabitha walked right by him and was too hung over to notice or maybe she didn't care.

"Tabitha?" He asked while she sat on a stool opening a bottle of vodka.

She took a moment to react but after a second she turned around her hair was a mess and her makeup was ruined from what appeared to be the result of her crying still despite looking sad and broken and really she looked like a poor abused kitten abandoned in a shoe box on a cold rainy day her voice was even hoarse and she spoke softly "When did you get in here Gordon?"

"Just walked in. I didn't know you two were living together. You and Selina I mean. Can I sit?" Tabitha just looked over at a stool next to her and gestured for him to sit "I heard a rumor recently about Barbara and Butch I didn't expect you to end up with Selina though."

"I have nothing left. Don't worry I'm not going to use Selina to hurt Bruce or whatever I'm just done with that life. I never even-" She stopped and began to just look at her glass.

"You never even what?"

"I never wanted this. Any of this." She answered bitterly.

"You had to know that this life you-"

He stopped when she forcefully put the glass down "I didn't choose this!" She hissed "Do you think when I was little girl I dreamed of killing people?"

"No, I just-"

"No. You just assumed Jim Gordon you assumed I was a monster from day one you assumed I genuinely only wanted to be this. I never wanted to be this Jim. I only ever wanted to make Theo happy my family is jacked up but you probably know that. I was raised to be a killer and I was what you might call disciplined if I ever strayed from the path my family set for me. Do you know what it's like to be told from day one you exist to kill? I only know how to kill Jim and I was never allowed to be anything else. My parents made Theo the center of my world and when he died." She stopped pouring another drink "When he died I was nothing to my family I had no one and nowhere to go. I just didn't matter."

"I'm sorry." Jim said not knowing what to say.

"I hate this city Gordon. I hate what this cursed city does to people and what it did to my family. I hate what it did to Barbara. I hate what it did to Butch. Do you know why I don't talk much?"

Jim looked at her she was almost like a different person "Why?"

"I'm not good at talking to people most don't know this but I get nervous and I'm socially awkward and the only way I can hide it is by acting like a bitch. I wanted to be somebody when I was a kid like a doctor buy my family would put down my dreams they would say my purpose was to protect Theo that I was supposed to help fulfill his destiny. I don't know how to be normal and I hate it." She looked down at her glass "I use to love horse riding and playing with my dogs with Theo. I could never fit in with other kids and I only ever wanted a friend. I never was allowed to be anything else and now I'm just trapped and waiting for death. It's pointless now Selina probably isn't coming back." She looked back into his eyes he could see now even more how broken she was "Do you think some people are just born to suffer? I only ask because I can't think of anything I could have done to have deserved to be born with a fate like this."

"I didn't ask for my father to die." Jim replied not really sure why he said it "Since coming back to Gotham I feel like I'm stuck on this road and can't get off of it and I feel like I'm the only one who can see that Gotham is just a few steps away from hell. Gotham is hell."

"Amen. Want a drink?" Tabitha asked slidding another glass to him.

"Sure."

 _ **Wayne Manor Present Day…**_

Selina shook her head disappointed "How could you two? How could you two be so irresponsible? It's bad enough you disappeared on us for days or a couple of weeks but to let us find out you are engaged and expecting by announcing it on television!"

"Jim what were you thinking?" Bruce asked sitting in the chair next to Selina both kids drinking tea with sugar looking at both Tabitha and Jim as they both sat on the couch across "No were you two even thinking?"

"Well Bruce. Sometimes adults-" Jim struggled to really explain he didn't even really expect Selina and Bruce to have a meeting about this.

"Take advantage of vulnerable women when they are drunk?" Selina interrupted glaring at Jim like a vengeful lion.

"Do you two even have a plan and I hope you understand the responsibility of having children." Bruce turned to Selina clearly offended by her suggestion Jim took advantage of Tabitha "Also how do you know Jim wasn't taken advantage of?" Then he turned his attention to Jim and asked "Why didn't you two tell us sooner?"

"Well we weren't really… sure how you two would feel if you knew and it's not like we were really… dating or anything. It was just the one time…" Tabitha answered for Jim and just like Jim she avoided eye contact with the two teens.

"You know that's all it takes Tabitha. Did you two even use protection?" Selina stood up taking a firm and imposing posture while crossing her arms.

"Jim?" Bruce asked clearly concerned but still trying to be fair and neutral "Tell her you both were responsible enough to use protection." Bruce sighed when he realized that the two's mutual silence meant they didn't.

"Unbelievable!" Selina through her hands up into the air "It's bad enough you disappear on us. Now you come back with a bun in the oven! We have no safe houses left Tabitha. Penguin can kill us easy and now you…" Selina stopped when saw how Tabitha lower her head bury her face into her hands "Well there's nothing we can do now Bruce has agreed to let the two of you and luckily me stay till you can get Penguin under wraps. You have a plan right? Other than becoming mayor and commissioner? Right?"

"Well Selina…" Jim hesitated.

"We're making it up as we go." Tabitha answered for him "Oh and we're getting married."

Selina and Bruce then shared an exhausted sigh as if they were two disappointed parents. The two then left "Selina please talk to me." Tabitha spoke hoping for a sign her friend wasn't angry.

Selina raised a finger still angry "I don't want to hear it really I can't believe you could be so irresponsible."

Jim gave Bruce a sad look "Bruce…"

Bruce just stuffed his hands into his pockets and shook his head "I'm not angry Jim just disappointed." Bruce then followed Selina out.

Tabitha and Jim just sat next to each other both dressed in conservative business attire that they wore for the announcement it was only after a second Tabitha asked "What the hell just happened?"

"I think we just got lectured by a couple of teens on the dangers of unprotected sex." Jim answered.

That was when the two heard Alfred calling Bruce for breakfast "Master Bruce where-" Alfred stopped when he saw of all people Jim and Tabitha together "Gordon? Miss Galavan what are you doing here? For that matter why are you two together?"

The newly engaged couple just looked at each other "You don't watch the news much do you Alfred?" Jim asked.


End file.
